The Tissue Processing Core will be responsible for the coordination of all aspects of dispersing human tissues for the proposed program project. The Tissue Processing Core will be composed of the Core Director, Anthony A. Gaspari, MD; Robert Rose, PhD, Glynis Scoot, MD, Consultant, and a technical associate, Ms. Carol Tanck. The Specific Aims of the core will be to: 1) Recruit subjects with external genital warts to obtain wart tissue 2) Recovery and expansion of wart-infiltrating lymphocytes for in vitro immunologic studies. 3) Processing and storage of peripheral blood lymphocytes. 4) Processing and storage of serum samples. 5) HPV Genotyping by DNA PCR-ELISA 6) Preparation of autologous HPV vaccine from HPV infected tissue. 7) Coordinate distribution of tissues to appropriate investigators.